


Nail polish.

by LittleDevilFlower



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Minor Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Uh cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDevilFlower/pseuds/LittleDevilFlower
Summary: Modern au}Alois begged and pleaded to come over and Ciel gave in, not expecting a small surprise.





	Nail polish.

Nail polish.  
That’s the smell that intoxicated Ciel’s room.  
How?  
Well that was easy to answer.   
Alois begged and pleaded to come over and Ciel caved in, letting him come over.  
Not knowing he was bringing nail polish.  
The black brushed wiped against the inner side of the bottle and then planted on the beginning of Ciel’s finger nail to the end.  
The blue never cared for nail polish but Alois seemed really excited to paint his nails so he couldn’t say no.  
He could of but part of him didn’t want to.  
Ciel closed his eyes as Alois moved slowly on his nail sometimes letting out a mumble of a curse word.  
Once he finished Ciel guaranteed that Alois said ‘fuck’ 3 times and ‘shit’ 2 times.  
Alois smiled as he held out Ciel’s hand and let them dry.  
Ciel opened his eyes, not watching or anything. Not even knowing the color.  
He thought Alois would do some cruel thing and made his nails pink but he didn’t.  
A dark blue that had small sparkles in it. They shimmered as he lightly moved his hand.  
“The color is like your eyes!” Alois said and smiled.  
Ciel smiles a little and said, “it’s sad they’re not like you’re eyes. They’re pretty like blue crystals.”  
Oops.  
Ciel’s head shot up from looking down at his nails to Alois.  
The blonde just smiled and saying, “aww you think my eyes are pretty.”  
Ciel just rolled his eyes and waited for the nail polish to dry.  
Which took a few minutes.   
Ciel was about to turn to Alois and asked him if they’re dry but the blonde was more trained on looking at his hands, chipping away his nail polish.  
Ciel looked at his face, leaning forward to see Alois was a bit tear eyed.  
The bluenette scoffed and lightly hugged Alois saying, “if you get that emotional on a compliment then I won’t compliment you. I don’t want you cry.” Ciel whispered.  
As if he was scared some demon would hear him.  
Alois rolled his eyes, turning towards him and leaned in close, wrapping his arms around his neck as Ciel kept his around Alois’ waist.  
Alois pulled Ciel forward into a kiss, that’s what he thought anyways.  
Ciel actually leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
